Gunslinger
by AkudanErika
Summary: Terlalu lama, sampai-sampai menunggu tidak lagi terasa seperti menunggu. "Aku pulang.." Aku merindukanmu..", Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun selain membalas pelukan satu tangan Erwin.


_Kau sendirian selama ini_

 _Terpaut jarak, aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama_

 _Selalu aku ingat, segala yang telah kita lewati_

 _Maka setelah semua ini aku akan pulang padamu_

 **Gunslinger**

 **Erwin Smith Armin Arlert**

 **AkudanErika Yaoi Fanfiction**

 **Characters – Hajime Isayama : Gunslinger – AkudanErika**

 **Inspired By : Gunslinger – Avenged Sevenfold**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi/Gay/BoysLove, Mature Content. Alur maju-mundur, dimulai dari masa sekarang kemudian berubah menjadi masa lampau (berulang-ulang).**

*

Erwin Smith. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan segala derita ataupun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kepadaku. Tangan besarnya yang kasar tidak pernah ragu untuk mengusap rambut atau pipiku, mengatakan bahwa semua akan lebih baik dari hari ke hari.

Aku masih ingat sore itu, tiga tahun sebelum hari ini. Payung-payung hitam dikembangkan menghalau air hujan sesaat setelah pemakaman kakekku selesai. Erwin masih setia berdiri dibelakangku, mencondongkan payungnya untuk melindungiku sementara sebagian besar anggota regu Scouting Legionnya yang lain mulai bubar meninggalkan kuburan, begitu pemakaman masal selesai.

*

"Nick yang mendalangi ini semua.. kami sudah menangkapnya." Ucapnya pelan, hampir tak terdengar karena suara hujan yang semakin deras.

Aku berdiri, mengabaikan celanaku yang kotor. Menatap sekali lagi bunga-bunga diatas gundukan tanah itu sebelum berbalik, mendapati Erwin yang tertunduk menatapku dengan sebagian tubunya yang basah kehujanan.

Matanya sebiru laut, mirip seperti milikku. Lalu aku tegapkan payungnya dan berusaha tersenyum, berusaha mengabaikan segala rasa marah atas semua kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat nyawa satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa kembali kepangkuan Tuhan.

"Kau bisa bergabung dengan Scouting Legion untuk membalaskan dendammu.." Tangan kanannya mendarat dibahuku, mencengkramnya pelan. Aku menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, menolak.

"Sekalipun aku membunuh Nick, kakekku tidak akan hidup lagi.."

Kemudian Erwin tersenyum mendapati keputusanku, tangan kanannya beralih mengusap rambutku. Membuatku mendongak menatap wajah dewasanya. Sebelum dia memelukku.

*

Erwin mencintai pekerjaannya, dia adalah orang yang kuat dan berani mengambil resiko sebesar apapun untuk satu tujuannya yaitu membuat dunia yang lebih baik. Dan aku menyukainya. Selama tiga tahun pula aku menunggunya pulang, menunggunya untuk menepati janjinya untuk pulang dan hanya untuk mendekapku seperti sebelumnya.

Aku masihlah ingat bagaimana dia meluangkan waktunya untukku, menemaniku membaca buku sebelum matahari terbenam. Duduk disebelahku yang membaca buku tebal tentang air yang terbakar, atau buku-buku tentang sejarah kuno suatu bangsa, apapun itu. Menemaniku sampai langit berubah warna menjadi jingga dan ungu hingga gelap sampai-sampai melupakan makan malam.

Aku masihlah tujuhbelas tahun waktu itu, saat Erwin mengatakan dia harus pergi ke Jerman untuk melakukan sebuah tugas besar bersama seluruh pasukan Scouting Legion. Menghentikan pengedaran obat-obatan terlarang, perdagangan anak-anak, perdaganan organ manusia, dan senjata militer ilegal secara besar-besaran.

Aku bahkan tidaklah tau apa yang akan terjadi disana. Erwin bahkan lupa untuk membalas surat-surat yang aku kirim kepadanya hampir satu tahun. Sesuatu yang membuatku begitu cemas akan keadaannya.

Apakah Erwin sedang beristirahat dan menatap langit mengingatku, merindukanku mungkin? Berharap dia masihlah hidup dengan segala doa-doanya.

 ** _-Terlalu banyak yang mati.._**

Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di surat yang Eren kirim untukku. Aku tidak membalasnya dan hanya melipatnya kembali lalu menyimpannya di laci. Membuatku teringat setiap tulisan yang aku kirim, berharap Erwin akan terus mengingatku.. bahwa aku menunggunya untuk pulang dan menciumku..

..atau mengusap rambut dan airmataku.

Karena setelah segala hal yang telah kami lakukan, dia pasti pulang kepadaku. Mereka pasti pulang, sebentar lagi.

Aku ingin memukulnya, melampiaskan rasa sakit menahan rasa khawatir selama bertahun-tahun.

*

Bahkan setiap malam setelah kepergian kakekku, Erwin akan datang membawa sekantong bahan-bahan untuk dia masak untukku. Sampai dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama setelah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Tanpa keraguan Erwin mengatakan _"Kau tau Armin, aku menyukai bocah pirang bermata biru. Aku bahkan mencintaimu.."_

Aku memeluknya erat, bahkan sifat maluku hilang selama beberapa menit pada saat itu. Bahagia yang membuncah menyadari masih ada orang yang menyayangiku, mencintaiku.

Erwin hanya tersenyum saat aku membuat perpustakaannya menjadi berantakan, dia bahkan tertawa saat melihatku hampir jatuh karena membawa buku terlalu banyak. Sabar saat mengajariku banyak bahasa yang ia tau, menatapku lama kemudian berciuman.

"Ini semua milikmu.." Ujarnya. Setelah mengambil ciuman pertamaku.

*

Entah apa alasannya, kenapa bisa aku jatuh cinta pada pria yang usianya limabelas tahun lebih tua dariku. Erwin hanyalah laki-laki dengan tekad kuat, dan dia sangatlah cerdas. Dan aku yakin Erwin adalah orang yang akan menepati janjinya.

Karena itu aku masih menunggunya menengtuk pintu dan mengatakan 'Aku pulang..' sambil merentangakan kedua tangannya.

Menghela nafas, ku tutup buku yang aku baca sebelum kutatap keluar jendela kamar, hujan mulai turun dan langit semakin gelap. Ku usap buku bersampul keras itu, buku kesukaan Erwin yang isinya bahkan sudah ku hafal.

"Aku akan menyusulmu jika dalam seminggu kau belum pulang.."

Hujan semakin deras, ku abaikan jendela kamar yang terbuka membiarkan udara dingin seolah-olah mengusap air mataku.

*

"Kau terlalu kurus, makanlah yang banyak.." Ungkapnya jujur. Erwin kemudian menambahkan sepotong daging tuna ke piringku, juga menyodorkan segelas susu hangat sambil tersenyum.

Kau sangat ringan, katanya setelah semalam kami saling bergurau dan di akhiri dengan Erwin yang terpeleset dan jatuh karena terlalu bersemangat menggendongku. Dia benar-benar tertawa waktu itu. Dan aku mulai tau beberapa sifat barunya. Begitu baik, tulus, hangat.. Erwin seolah-olah membuang sedikit kewibawaannya saat bersamaku. Aku selalu tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya.

"Kau juga harus minum susu agar tulangmu kuat.. Punggungmu pasti sakit setelah menggendongku.." Aku bergurau, membuat Erwin nyaris tersedak kopinya. Lagi-lagi Erwin tersenyum kecil, mengacak rambutku pelan sebelum menciumku. Sebuah ciuman selamat pagi.

*

Sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut selain cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat adalah suara bel rumah yang berbunyi berkali-kali. Memaksaku untuk segera membuka mata dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke lantai satu. Membuka pintu.

"E-eren?" Pemuda tinggi seumuranku itu tersenyum hangat. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya dengan beberapa bekas luka di pipinya.

"Hey, apa kabar?" Eren menepuk pundakku cukup keras kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aku pulang lebih dulu, kekasihmu masih mengurusi beberapa hal disana. Dan boleh aku masuk?" Menyadari sesuatu, aku segera menarik lengan Eren untuk masuk kedalam, duduk bersebelahan denganku di sofa ruang tamu.

Menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyaku. Tangan Eren terasa sedikit kasar saat menggenggam tanganku. Memberi sinyal untukku agar aku tenang.

"Hanya Mikasa, Aku, Jean, Levi, Hanji, Mike dan Erwin yang tersisa.." Ucapnya pelan. Aku terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menangis prihatin bercampur lega. Erwin selamat.

"Erwin tidak pernah membalas suratku sejak tahun lalu, kenapa.." Lirihku. Eren terlihat menghela nafas dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk itu, Armin.. tapi percayalah, Erwin selalu membaca surat-suratmu.. Selain itu, aku pulang lebih awal untuk menyakinkanmu bahwa dia baik-baik saja." Jeda. Genggaman tangan Eren lama-lama mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan ini.

"Aku pikir ini akan mudah dan kami bisa pulang secepatnya.. Tapi banyak hal terjadi tanpa kami duga.." Aku mendengarkan, sedikit menyadari perubahan suara Eren yang lebih matang.

"Erwin sempat ditangkap saat kami akan melakukan penggrebegan perdagangan organ manusia." Aku terhenyak. Menatap Eren dengan ekspresi penuh rasa khawatir dan keterkejutan. Ditangkap?

"Erwin ditahan salah satu tangan kanan pimpinan mereka selama hampir satu bulan. Mike dan Levi yang menyelamatkannya.. Dia baik-baik saja.." Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah berubah dari diri Eren. Dia sedang berbohong, telinganya memerah saat mengatakannya. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan percaya dengan ucapannya. Mungkin itu adalah caranya agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang bahkan sudah lampau dan bahkan Erwin benar-benar masih hidup.

"Mungkin mulai saat itu Erwin tidak membalas suratmu.. dia tidak ingin kau tau banyak hal tentang apa yang dia alami disana karena kau pasti akan lebih khawatir jika mengetahuinya."

"Tapi aku- " Mataku kembali terasa panas dan berair, membuat kata-kataku terpotong dan hilang. Eren masih menunggu kelanjutannya dan aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "-aku sangat rindu padanya.."

"Aku tau.." Eren tersenyum. "Dia sangat mencintaimu.. dia bertahan untukmu, aku yakin itu." Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum sampai-sampai air mataku bercucuran.

Eren menyeruput teh panas yang baru saja aku suguhkan. Sedikit penasaran dengan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tua yang Eren letakkan disebelah ia duduk.

"Ini untukmu, tapi akan aku berikan nanti sebelum aku pulang." Aku mendengus kesal lalu kembali duduk disebelahnya sambil memeluk nampan. "Apa kesibukanmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku bekerja di perpustakaan kota.." Jawabku singkat.

"Ternyata kau masih suka baca buku.." Gumamnya. "Pasti bayi pirang ini sangat kesepian ditinggal papanya selama tiga tahun." Sindir Eren. Wajahku menghangat saat memukul kepalanya pelan. Aku juga rindu pada Eren, juga Mikasa ataupun Jean. Tapi aku juga kehilangan banyak teman yang lain.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Eren.." Akuku. Eren mendengus geli.

"Erwin jaaauuh lebih merindukanmu."

*

"Aku segera pulang jika semua sudah selesai." Sekali lagi Erwin mengusap pipiku. Tas-tas besar sudah dia siapkan sejak kemarin lusa. Dan hari ini Erwin akan berangkat ke Jerman, bersama satu pasukan besarnya. Tidaklah begitu banyak, tapi mereka sangatlah hebat. Erwin berbalik untuk mengecek barang-barangnya yang sudah rapi. "Aku bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya meyakinkanku, membuatku tersenyum kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Berjanjilah." Erwin melepas pelukanku, ia sedikit membungkuk untuk mengecup dahiku.

"Aku berjanji, akan pulang lalu menggendongmu. Pastikan tinggi badanmu bertambah."

Senyumnya yang menawan, aku mengangguk. Erwin memberiku ciuman bibir yang terakhir sebelum dia mengucapkan "Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." lalu menenteng tasnya. Pergi jauh dariku.

Aku bahkan memimpikan senyumnya yang menawan itu hampir setiap malam. Meskipun begitu lama kelamaan mulai samar, sangat samar sampai aku benar-benar nyaris lupa. Juga bagaimana suaranya saat bersin ataupun tertawa.

Surat pertama ku terima, seminggu setelah Erwin sampai di Jerman. Dia memberitahuku dari awal untuk tidak terlalu khawatir jika suratku tidak langsung dibalas olehnya.

 ** _-Aku akan sangat sibuk, jadi jangan terlalu khawatir.._**

Tulisnya ditengah-tengah paragraf.

Meskipun begitu, Erwin selalu rajin membalas suratnya, minimal dua bulan sekali. Tapi dua tahun setelahnya Erwin sama sekali tidak membalas satupun suratnya. Siapa yang tidak khawatir, menunggu kabar seseorang yang sangat dicintai, yang mungkin sedang berperang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Mungkin Erwin tidaklah peduli sekalipun sebagian besar pasukannya mati, " _Bukankah pengorbanan itu wajar?"_ Dia pernah bilang begitu padaku, dan mungkin juga pada semua pasukannya. Karena itu dia kuat, sekalipun dia dicap gila oleh banyak orang yang tidak mengerti isi pikirannya.

Sekali, aku pernah bertanya kepadanya _"Kenapa kau sangat ingin memperbaiki dunia yang sudah rusak ini?"_ dan Erwin menjawab tanpa berfikir terlalu lama, dengan senyum yang sama.

 _"Jika aku bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik, kenapa tidak?"_ Senyumku terkembang di detik yang kelima. Aku sangat mengaguminya.

Aku pernah merasa begitu heran saat aku ingin bergabung juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam Scouting Legion dan Erwin melarangku tanpa alasan yang pasti. "Kau cukup membantuku membuat strategi, tidak perlu bergabung." Katanya.

Sampai suatu hari aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapannya dengan Levi di ruang kerja Erwin dengan setumpuk kertas dihadapan keduanya.

"Aku ingin muntah setiap menangani hal seperti ini." Dapat aku lihat dari celah pintu, Levi melemparkan satu bendel kertas keatas meja. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, lalu melajutkan menyapu lantai.

"Setahuku kau tidak pernah mengeluh, Lev. Ah, aku harus mendiskusikan strategi baru dengan Armin.." Itu suara Erwin, aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkannya masuk, sementara kau bilang dia mahir dalam membuat strategi?"

"Kau tau, aku bisa saja mengorbankan tangan atau kakiku, tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan Armin."

"Hoo.. jadi aku dan pasukanmu itu adalah umpan atau persediaan untuk dikorbankan?"

Aku mematung. Apa aku sangat berharga untuknya?

*

Eren menghabiskan tehnya yang hampir dingin setelah bercerita banyak hal tentang apa saja yang mereka lalui selama di Jerman. Selama itu pula Erwin tidak meminta pendapatku tentang strategi yang efektif.

"Ini." Eren membuyarkan lamunanku. Amplop coklat itu ia sodorkan kepadaku. "Dari Erwin untukmu."

Aku tersenyum lebar saat menerimanya, dan dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak sabar aku membuka amplop itu. Eren mendecak kecil, "Nanti. Aku memang penasaran, tapi lebih baik aku tidak tau seberapa romantisnya Erwin padamu."

Aku kembali menutup amplop itu begitu melihat Eren berdiri sambil menatapku jahil. "K-kau mau pulang?" Tanyaku. Eren mengangguk dua kali, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku, mengajakku bersalaman.

"Terimakasih, Eren.."

 _You've been alone_

 _I've been gone for far too long_

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

 _Never let it show_

 _The pain I've grown to know_

 _Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes_

 _My heart's always with you now_

 _I won't question why so many have died_

 _My prayers have made it through_

 _Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _Letters keep me warm_

 _Helped me through the storm_

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

 _I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes_

 _My heart's always with you now_

 _I won't question why so many have died_

 _My prayers have made it through_

 _Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _I've always been true_

 _I've waited so long just to come hold you_

 _I'm making it through, it's been far too long_

 _We've proven our love over time's so strong in all that we do_

 _The stars in the night, they lend me their light_

 _To bring me closer to heaven with you_

 _Bring me closer_

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

 _I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes_

 _My heart's always with you now_

 _I won't question why so many have died_

 _My prayers have made it through_

 _Cause with all these things we do_

 _It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

 _But with all that we've been through_

 _After all this time I'm coming home to you_

"

*

Cukup lama aku membaca surat itu begitu Eren pergi. Tapi, tidak butuh waktu lama untukku menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah tulisan tangan Erwin. Seberapa banyak Eren berbohong kepadaku agar aku tidak khawatir kepada Erwin?

Tidak, aku sangat yakin Eren tidak akan berbohong soal Erwin yang akan segera pulang sebentar lagi, Eren tidak akan membohongiku soal Erwin yang masih hidup. Tapi kenapa tulisannya berbeda?

Aku melipat kertas itu serapi mungkin, lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop. Terlalu lama, sampai-sampai menunggu bahkan tidak lagi terasa seperti menunggu.

*

Sift kerjaku berakhir limabelas menit yang lalu. Bahkan hari Minggu perpustakaan terasa lebih sepi dari hari yang lainnya. Ku kembangkan panyung, gumpalan awan-awan hitam dilangit terlihat begitu berat menampung air. Hujan turun di detik berikutnya.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu rumah Erwin yang juga aku tinggali selama lebih dari tiga tahun ini. Begitu sepi seperti biasanya. Suasana yang sederhana selalu menyambutku setiap kali aku melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Seperti Erwin sedang menyambutku.

Aku masuk kedapur, berniat membuat segelas minuman hangat untuk meredakan suhu dingin yang seolah-olah sedang memelukku.

"Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah kedatangan Eren.." Gumamku, sambil menunggu air didalam teko itu mendidih. Eren belum mengunjungiku lagi sejak hari itu, mungkin juga karena cuaca yang sedang tidak begitu bagus. Ah, mungkin besok pagi aku akan menemuinya.

Tak lama, suara air yang mendidih terdengar. Ku matikan kompor dan bergegas mengambil gelas, bersamaan ketika bel rumah berbunyi dua kali. "Eren?" pikirku. Kuletakkan gelas diatas meja makan, kemudian bergegas menuju pintu depan. Membukanya tanpa ragu.

"Aku pulang.."

Aku terkejut, seolah membeku begitu mataku bertemu dengan mata pria berambut pirang didepanku. Sebagian pakaiannya basah. Erwin. Tubuhku lemas begitu tangan besarnya mengusap pipiku, kemudian memelukku. Ini lebih hangat dari apapun.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Bisiknya. Aku menangis. Tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun saking bahagianya. Aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Aku tidak perlu menulis surat yang tidak akan dibalas lagi. Erwin sudah kembali kepadaku.

Kedua tanganku terangkat, membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Menangis tersedu. Seperti itu cukup lama, hingga aku merasa lelah untuk menangis dan dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menatapnya, Erwin terlihat begitu lelah dengan lingkar hitam disekitar matanya.

Sedikit terlambat aku menyadari bahwa Erwin memelukku dengan satu tangan. Bibirku bergetar, melihat lengan kanan seragam Erwin bergerak tertiup angin.

"E-erwin.." Panggilku lirih. Tangaku gemetaran begitu menyentuh lengan kemeja yang kosong itu.

"Aku bisa menggendongmu dengan satu tangan.."

Erwin kehilangan tangan kanannya. Dia tetap tersenyum, mengabaikanku yang masih tidak percaya dengan sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja aku lihat. Tangan kirinya kembali terangkat untuk mengusap pipiku, sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Kau sedikit bertambah tinggi.." Bisiknya. Lalu menciumku, sebelum benar-benar menggendongku dengan satu tangannya. Meninggalkan tasnya didepan pintu.

"ERWIN!" Aku kembali mendekapnya erat, sedikit marah dengan kelakuannya.

Aroma tubuhnya masihlah sama, caranya mengusap pipi dan caranya menciumku juga masih sama, hanya saja mulai sekarang ia akan melakukannya dengan tangan kirinya.

Entah bagaimana caranya Erwin membuka pintu kamar, ataukah aku yang memang lupa tidak menutupnya? Dan dengan hati-hati ia merebahkanku ditempat tidur, tempat tidur Erwin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku singkat. Erwin mengangkat tubuhnya, memperhatikanku dengan seksama, dan tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanku yang sangat ambigu. "Kenapa kau sangat bekerja keras?" Lanjutku pelan. Kuusap bahu kokohnya, aku yakin Erwin pasti kehilangan lengan kanannya saat ia ditangkap, lukanya hampir atau mungkin sudah sembuh total.

"Karena ini pekerjaanku.." Jawabnya pasti. Seperti biasa, tanpa keraguan. Tanganku beralih pada rahang tegasnya yang ditumbuhi sedikit rambut-rambut halus. Aku tidak lupa, usianya 35 sekarang. Dan senyum yang aku rindukan itu masih sama.

Erwin merendahkan tubuhnya, menyibakkan poniku lalu mengecup dahiku penuh rasa rindu, kemudian turun mengecupi pipi dan bibirku. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak disini?" Erwin menegcup telingaku lalu kembai ke pipiku yang memerah.

"Menunggumu pulang.." Jawabku lirih. Erwin menatapku lama dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama.

Sampai bibir kami bertemu saling memangut, Erwin terus mengusap kepalaku sementara bibinya tetap sibuk meraup bibirku. Sebuah ciuman dalam yang lama tidak aku rasakan. "Aku mencintaimu.." Bisikku begitu Erwin mengambil jeda untuk bernafas, mengabaikan benang saliva yang masih menghubungkan bibirku dan bibirnya. Erwin terdiam, baru kali ini aku mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ulangku, membuat mata tajam Erwin berkaca-kaca, sampai setetes airmatanya jatuh tepat dipipiku. Erwin tetap tenang meskipun sedang menangis, adalah sebuah fakta baru yang mungkin sangat terlambat ku sadari.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ku usap air matanya kemudian ku kalungkan tanganku di lehernya, menariknya mendekat untuk berciuman. Aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang, pikirku.

*

Kancing kemejanya kubuka satu persatu, masih terfikirkan olehku bagaimana Erwin mengancingkan kemejanya, bagaimana Erwin mengaduk kopinya. Dia pasti kesulitan dalam menulis dengan tangan kiri sampai-sampai menyerah untuk membalas surat-suratku dengan tulisan tangannya yang berantakan.

Perban membalut bahu sampai ujung lengannya yang tersisa, sangat rapi. Aku yakin pasti Levi yang melakukannya. Sedikit aku merasa iri pada sahabat baiknya yang sudah seperti keluarga itu.

Erwin meraih daguku, memintaku untuk mengabaikan tangannya yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. "Mulai sekarang kau yang harus membantuku melakukan semuanya.." Ucapnya, lalu mengusap punggungku dan menariknya untuk duduk merapat dipangkuannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau minta.." Ucapku.

Ku dorong dadanya yang bidang pelan, aku butuh sedikit celah untuk membuka kancing kemejaku, sementara Erwin hanya memperhatikan bagaimana kain berwarna krem itu terlepas dari badanku.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanyanya berbisik. Membuatku teringat bahwa aku juga ingin memukulnya. Dan aku melakukannya, ku pukul dadanya tanpa berniat menyakitinya. Erwin tertawa pelan, menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kemudian menciumnya.

"Aku sampai lupa arti apa itu menunggu.." Gumamku memalingkan wajah.

Duduk dipangkuan Erwin membuatku sejajar dengannya, hal itu mempermudah Erwin untuk menraup bibirku, melumatnya pelan juga kembali menyentuh lidahku, menghisapnya kuat. "Mnggh.."

Wajahku memerah akibat suara yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku, aku meremang. Sedikit menggigil saat Erwin turun mengecupi leher dan pundakku, menggigitnya pelan lalu dihisap kuat. Meninggalkan sebuah bercak merah keunguan disana.

"A-ah.. Erwinn-" Erwin menarik rambutku selembut mungkin untuk membuatku mengadah, mengekspos bagian depan leherku. Dia membuat sebuah jejak basah dengan lidahnya, mengecup jakunku dan membuat tanda-tanda merah dan bekas gigitan. "Nnng.. C-cukup- Anh!"

Semakin turun, Erwin menciumi dadaku, menghisap dua tonjolan coklat disana secara bergantian. "Er-winnh!" Kuremas rambutnya yang terasa sedikit kasar menahan sensasi yang baru kali ini aku rasakan. Semakin menggigil, ya.. untuk pertama kalinya Erwin menjamahku, dan tidak ada kata lain selain 'aku sangat menyukainya'.

"Untuk siapa ini semua?" Mata birunya menatap mataku yang sayu, menahan gairah. Terengah, aku kembali memalingkan wajah, membiarkan Erwin menunggu jawabanku untuk beberapa saat..

.."Untukmu.. Untuk Erwin Smith.." Aku mendengar Erwin terkekeh, membuatku ingin menatapnya. "Erwin.." Panggilku, Erwin bergumam pelan kemudian mengusap pinggangku.

"Eren mengataiku bayi pirang.." Lagi-lagi Erwin terkekeh, lalu kembali menciumi dada dan tulang belikatku. "Mmh- Aaahmp-" Kututup mulutku dengan telapak tangan begitu desahanku keluar saat tangan Erwin meremas pantatku cukup kuat.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan.." Erwin menyeringai kecil saat mengatakannya. Tangannya berpindah ke pahaku kemudian mengusapnya lembut hingga ke pangkal paha, membuat jari-jari kakiku mengepal.

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi, dan aku bukan bayi." Aku yakin, Erwin menganggapnya sebagai tanda bahwa aku mengiyakannya, tapi memang begitu. Aku menginginkan Erwin.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya Erwin melepas pertahanan terakhirku dengan satu tangannya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Yang aku dengar hanyalah bisikan-bisikannya yang membuatku meremang dan menegang perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tidak akan kasar padamu.." Erwin mengecupi wajahku, sementara aku terengah lelah menahan sesuatu yang ingin segera keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"A-ahhnn! Er-winnh.. A-aku-" Gemetar, Erwin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, memaksaku untuk segera mengeluarkan cairan berbau aneh yang entah kenapa sangat banyak. Seharusnya aku merasakan malu dari awal. Erwin tidak mengatakan apapun saat melihat banyaknya spermaku yang tumpah di tangan besarnya.

"M-maaf.." Dia menggeleng, dengan tatapan matanya aku mengerti. Ku lakukan hal yang sama padanya, sama seperti yang Erwin lakukan padaku. Sangat berbeda jauh, tanganku bahkan terasa sangat dingin saat menggenggam kejantanannya, kejantanan seorang pria dewasa sepertinya.

"Kau harus banyak berlatih.." Bisiknya jahil. Sementara jari-jarinya terus mengusap lubang anusku. Aku menahan nafas, gerakan yang ku buat aku hentikan. Dua jari panjang itu mengusap bagian dalamku.

"A—nnh, Er-winn.. Erwinnh ahhh!" Bergerak lebih dalam. Gerakan kecil yang membuatku lemas tidak mampu melaman. Kupeluk bahunya, menyamankan posisi bersamaan saat Erwin memasukkan jari ketiganya.

Begitu dalam, pelan-pelan dia mengusapnya, menekannya di beberapa tempat, menyentuh sesuatu-

"NAAHH! Nmmhpp- Aahhh.." Membuatku berteriak dan mengetat tiba-tiba. Erwin bahkan menekan tempat itu terus menerus, tidak membiarkanku menarik nafas dengan baik. Punggungnya tergores kuku, lecet disana sini. Ini adalah sensasi terhebat yang pernah aku rasakan. "Nnngg.. Erwinn.. Ahnn-"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Y-yaah- AH!" Satu tusukan keras yang terakhir sebelum Erwin menarik semua jarinya keluar. Rasanya kosong.

Tubuhku kembali diangkat, pelukanku masih sama eratnya seperti sebelumya. Dan semakin erat saat Erwin mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuhku. Aku menahan nafas, rasa nyeri dan panas menjadi satu.

"Ahhk—Er!"

"Ghhhh! Rileks!" Erwin mencengkram pinggangku, membantuku untuk pelan-pelan kembali duduk dipangkuannya dengan seluruh kejantanannya yang tertanam begitu dalam ditubuhku. "Agh!"

Kutatap wajahnya yang juga terlihat berantakan sepertiku. Erwin menahan tawanya saat aku mengecup pelipisnya sekali kemudian menyeka keringatnya. "Sakit?" Tanyanya kemudian, aku mengangguk kecil sebelum membenahkan posisi.

"A-anhh!" Titik itu kembali tersentuh. Ku lirik Erwin yang terlihat menyipitkan matanya, menahan remasanku yang tiba-tiba. Sesekali desisannya terdengar. Aku kembali bergerak, berpegangan pada bahu kokohnya.

"Aku harap- ah, aku harap kau masih ingat.." Aku mengabaikannya dan terus bergerak pelan untuknya, sedikit lebih keras dan lebih cepat.

"AAH!" Erwin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, tanganya meremas pantatku dan membantuku agar terus bergerak.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Lanjutnya. Ya, aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Erwin kemudian merebahkanku, menusukku lebih dalam dengan tangan lengketnya yang mengusap wajah lelahku.

"Ahhh! Erwinn.. mmhn.. La-gi.. Aku- annh.. menginginkan-ahh! Menginginkanmu-mmhpp-" Seperti hilang kendali, Erwin menghentak lebih keras, tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari mataku. Geramannya terdengar begitu menggairahkan berdengung di telingaku.

"Armin!" Mengetat, perutku terasa berkontraksi begitu Erwin memanggil namaku. Gerakannya tak beraturan, menekan titik itu tanpa ampun. Kakiku melingkar erat di pinggangnya, tidak ingin lepas.

"Erwinn.. hah- ahh.. aku inginnh.." Bibirku diraup, hentakannya berubah menjadi pelan tetapi pasti, tepat menekan prostatku. "Ahmmn-mphh.. NNGGHP!-Aahh.." Aku keluar, seperti ingin pingsan. Tapi masih dapat aku rasakan Erwin yang berkedut kencang didalam sana sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan semua sperma panasnya didalam tubuhku.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengubah nama belakangmu." Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Mungkin seperti inilah cara sepasang kekasih melepaskan kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

*

"Sekarang kau tau kan, kenapa aku tidak membalas surat-suratmu.." Ku kancingkan satu persatu kancing piyamanya. Begitu sampai di kancing yang paling atas, Erwin merapikan rambutku. "Rambutmu ternyata lebih panjang.."

"Surat yang kau titipkan pada Eren?"

"Levi yang menulisnya.." Seperti dugaanku. Aku masih berdiri didepan Erwin sementara dirinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah kembali padamu.."

Kukeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Erwin kembali memeluk pinggangku. "Aku ingin kau berhenti.." Gumamku. Sementara Erwin tidak menanggapinya, adalah jawaban lain yang sama artinya dengan penolakan. Erwin mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Jika kau percaya padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, aku mencintai pekerjaanku tidak lebih besar dari aku yang mencintaimu."

"Jika memang begitu, seharusnya kau menuruti permintaanku." Erwin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Terlihat kekanakan, aku menyukai sifat-sifat anehnya yang baru. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan buat aku khawatir.."

"Maaf.. tapi apa kau tau.. Aku selalu merasa jauh lebih baik saat pulang padamu. Seolah semua rasa lelah bukanlah masalah."

Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun selain membalas pelukan satu tangan Erwin. Erwin itu kuat, seperti yang aku katakan, tapi dia juga menanggung semuanya. Semua pasukannya yang mati ditembus peluru, maupun tertebas pedang. Erwin seperti tampungan sebuah derita, yang berharap derita itu akan hilang jika dia pulang dan memelukku. Tanpa menceritakan apapun, tanpa memintaku, namun seolah memaksaku untuk tetap disini dan menunggunya pulang untuk ia dekap begitu kata 'Aku pulang..' terucap.

*

*

Jadilah cerita ini. Terimakasih Pinnachan yang sudah request fiksi EruMin yang langka ini [lol]. Fiksi EruMin yang kedua sedang dalam tahap pengetikan. Alasan kenapa Erika buat dua cerita dengan judul yang berbeda adalah.. Erika yakin ini tidak asem.. hehe. Erika bisa dihubungi melalui - 0831-4496-7778 (WhatsApp) Kalo kalian pengen ngobrol ataupun temenan sama Erika, kali aja kita bisa collab bikin ff yaoi [lolol]. Jangan lupa follow akun AkudanErika!

Thankyou For Reading!


End file.
